The present disclosure is directed to methods for the treatment and/or prevention in mammals of Type 2 diabetes, obesity, hyperglycemia, hyperinsulinemia, Type 1 diabetes, insulin resistance and disease states and conditions characterized by insulin resistance. Such methods may be used to treat a mammalian (e.g., human) subject suffering from Type 2 diabetes, hyperglycemia, hyperinsulinemia, Type 1 diabetes, insulin resistance and disease states and conditions characterized by insulin resistance or to prevent occurrence of the same in an at risk subject.
Diabetes mellitus is a metabolic disorder in humans with a prevalence of approximately one percent in the general population (Foster, D. W., Harrison's Principles of Internal Medicine, Chap. 114, pp. 661-678, 10th Ed., McGraw-Hill, New York). The disease manifests itself as a series of hormone-induced metabolic abnormalities that eventually lead to serious, long-term and debilitating complications involving several organ systems including the eyes, kidneys, nerves, and blood vessels. Pathologically, the disease is characterized by lesions of the basement membranes, demonstrable under electron microscopy. Diabetes mellitus can be divided into two clinical syndromes, Type 1 and Type 2 diabetes mellitus. Type 1, or insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM), also referred to as the juvenile onset form, is a chronic autoimmune disease characterized by the extensive loss of beta cells in the pancreatic Islets of Langerhans, which produce insulin. As these cells are progressively destroyed, the amount of secreted insulin decreases, eventually leading to hyperglycemia (abnormally high level of glucose in the blood) when the amount of secreted insulin drops below the normally required blood glucose levels. Although the exact trigger for this immune response is not known, patients with IDDM have high levels of antibodies against proteins expressed in pancreatic beta cells. However, not all patients with high levels of these antibodies develop IDDM.
Type 1 diabetics characteristically show very low or immeasurable plasma insulin with elevated glucagon. Regardless of what the exact etiology is, most Type 1 patients have circulating antibodies directed against their own pancreatic cells including antibodies to insulin, to islet of Langerhans cell cytoplasm and to the enzyme glutamic acid decarboxylase. An immune response specifically directed against beta cells (insulin producing cells) leads to Type 1 diabetes. The current treatment for Type 1 diabetic patients is the injection of insulin, and may also include modifications to the diet in order to minimize hyperglycemia resulting from the lack of natural insulin, which in turn, is the result of damaged beta cells. Diet is also modified with regard to insulin administration to counter the hypoglycemic effects of the hormone.
Type 2 diabetes (also referred to as non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM), maturity onset form, adult onset form) develops when muscle, fat and liver cells fail to respond normally to insulin. This failure to respond (called insulin resistance) may be due to reduced numbers of insulin receptors on these cells, or a dysfunction of signaling pathways within the cells, or both. The beta cells initially compensate for this insulin resistance by increasing insulin output. Over time, these cells become unable to produce enough insulin to maintain normal glucose levels, indicating progression to Type 2 diabetes. Type 2 diabetes is brought on by a combination of genetic and acquired risk factors, including a high-fat diet, lack of exercise, and aging. Greater than 90% of the diabetic population suffers from Type 2 diabetes and the incidence continues to rise, becoming a leading cause of mortality, morbidity and healthcare expenditure throughout the world (Amos et al., Diabetic Med. 14:S1-85, 1997).
Type 2 diabetes is a complex disease characterized by defects in glucose and lipid metabolism. Typically there are perturbations in many metabolic parameters including increases in fasting plasma glucose levels, free fatty acid levels and triglyceride levels, as well as a decrease in the ratio of HDL/LDL. As discussed above, one of the principal underlying causes of diabetes is thought to be an increase in insulin resistance in peripheral tissues, principally muscle and fat. The causes of Type 2 diabetes are not well understood. It is thought that both resistance of target tissues to the action of insulin and decreased insulin secretion (“β-cell failure”) occur. Major insulin-responsive tissues for glucose homeostasis are liver, in which insulin stimulates glycogen synthesis and inhibits gluconeogenesis; muscle, in which insulin stimulates glucose uptake and glycogen stimulates glucose uptake and inhibits lipolysis. Thus, as a consequence of the diabetic condition, there are elevated levels of glucose in the blood, which can lead to glucose-mediated cellular toxicity and subsequent morbidity (nephropathy, neuropathy, retinopathy, etc.). Insulin resistance is strongly correlated with the development of Type 2 diabetes.
Currently, there are various pharmacological approaches for the treatment of Type 2 diabetes (Scheen et al., Diabetes Care, 22(9):1568-1577, 1999). They act via different modes of action: 1) sulfonylureas (e.g., glimepiride, glisentide, sulfonylurea, AY31637) essentially stimulate insulin secretion; 2) biguanides (e.g., metformin) act by promoting glucose utilization, reducing hepatic glucose production and diminishing intestinal glucose output; 3) alpha-glucosidase inhibitors (e.g., acarbose, miglitol) slow down carbohydrate digestion and consequently absorption from the gut and reduce postprandial hyperglycemia; 4) thiazol-idinediones (e.g., troglitazone, pioglitazone, rosiglitazone, glipizide, balaglitazone, rivoglitazone, netoglitazone, troglitazone, englitazone, AD 5075, T 174, YM 268, R 102380, NC 2100, NIP 223, NIP 221, MK 0767, ciglitazone, adaglitazone, CLX 0921, darglitazone, CP 92768, BM 152054) enhance insulin action, thus promoting glucose utilization in peripheral tissues; 5) glucagon-like-peptides including DPP4 inhibitors (e.g., sitagliptin); and 6) insulin stimulates tissue glucose utilization and inhibits hepatic glucose output. The above mentioned pharmacological approaches may be utilized individually or in combination therapy. However, each approach has its limitations and adverse effects. Over time, a large percentage of Type 2 diabetic subjects lose their response to these agents. Insulin treatment is typically instituted after diet, exercise, and oral medications have failed to adequately control blood glucose. The drawbacks of insulin treatment are the need for drug injection, the potential for hypoglycemia, and weight gain.
IL-1β is a pro-inflammatory cytokine secreted by a number of different cell types including monocytes and macrophages. When released as part of an inflammatory reaction, IL-1β produces a range of biological effects, mainly mediated through induction of other inflammatory mediators such as corticotrophin, platelet factor-4, prostaglandin E2 (PGE2), IL-6, and IL-8. IL-1β induces both local and systemic inflammatory effects through the activation of the IL-1 receptor found on almost all cell types. The interleukin-1 (IL-1) family of cytokines has been implicated in a number of disease states. IL-1 family members include IL-1α, IL-1β, and IL-1Ra. Although related by their ability to bind to IL-1 receptors (IL-1R1 and IL-1R2), each of these cytokines is different, being expressed by a different gene and having a different primary amino acid sequence. Furthermore, the physiological activities of these cytokines can be distinguished from each other. Experiments indicating the apparent involvement of IL-1β in diabetes have been published.
Maedler et al, J Clin Invest (2002) 110:851-860 suggested that in Type 2 diabetes chronic hyperglycemia can be detrimental to pancreatic β-cells, causing impaired insulin secretion, and noted that IL-1β is a proinflammatory cytokine acting during the autoimmune process of type 1 diabetes, and inhibits β cell function. In particular, they tested the hypothesis that IL-1β may mediate the deleterious effects of high glucose levels. Treatment of diabetic animals with phlorizin normalized plasma glucose and prevented β cell expression of IL-1β. This was said to implicate an inflammatory process in the pathogenesis of glucotoxicity in type 2 diabetes, and they identified the IL-1β/NF-KB pathway as a target to preserve β cell mass and function in this condition.
Donath et al, J Mol med (2003) 81:455-470 noted the apparent significance of IL-1β in the pathway to apoptosis of pancreatic islet β-cell death, leading to insulin deficiency and diabetes, and proposed anti-inflammatory therapeutic approaches designed to block β-cell apoptosis in Type 1 and 2 diabetes.
WO 2004/002512 is directed to the use of an IL-1 receptor antagonist (IL-1Ra) and/or pyrrolidine dithiocarbamate (PDTC) for the treatment or prophylaxis of type 2 diabetes. However, the frequent dosing suggested for therapeutic use of IL-Ra polypeptide in the treatment of Type 2 diabetes (injection every 24 hours) may result in problems with patient compliance, thereby decreasing effectiveness of this treatment modality and/or limiting its desirability. Thus, there remains a need for effective means to treat Type 2 diabetes, particularly those that do not require daily injections.
Larsen et al, New England Journal of Medicine (2007) 356:1517-1526 describes the use of a recombinant IL-1 receptor antagonist (IL-1Ra, anakinra) for the treatment of type 2 diabetes mellitus. However, the dosing of 100 mg of anakinra once daily for 13 weeks may result in problems with patient compliance, thereby decreasing effectiveness of this treatment modality/or limiting its desirability. Thus, there remains a need for effective means to treat Type 2 diabetes, particularly treatment means that do not require frequent (e.g., daily) injections.
US 2005/0256197 and US 2005/0152850 are directed to a method for facilitating metabolic control (e.g., glucose) in a subject (e.g., subject with diabetes), comprising decreasing the level of IL-1β in gingival crevicular fluid of the subject such that the level of circulating TNF is decreased, particularly by using an anti-inflammatory agent, such as an anti-inflammatory ketorolac oral rinse.
Obesity is a chronic disease that is highly prevalent and is associated not only with a social stigma, but also with decreased life span and numerous medical problems including adverse psychological development, dermatological disorders such as infections, varicose veins, exercise intolerance, diabetes mellitus, insulin resistance, hypertension, hypercholesterolemia, and coronary heart disease (Rissanen et al., British Medical Journal, 301: 835-837, 1990). Obesity is highly correlated with insulin resistance and diabetes in experimental animals and humans. Indeed, obesity and insulin resistance, the latter of which is generally accompanied by hyperinsulinemia or hyperglycemia, or both, are hallmarks of Type 2 diabetes. In addition, Type 2 diabetes is associated with a two- to four-fold risk of coronary artery disease. Despite decades of research on these serious health problems, the etiology of obesity and insulin resistance is unknown.
Insulin resistance is associated with a number of disease states and conditions and is present in approximately 30-40% of non-diabetic individuals. These disease states and conditions include, but are not limited to, pre-diabetes and metabolic syndrome (also referred to as insulin resistance syndrome). Pre-diabetes is a state of abnormal glucose tolerance characterized by either impaired glucose tolerance (IGT) or impaired fasting glucose (IFG). Patients with pre-diabetes are insulin resistant and are at high risk for future progression to overt Type 2 diabetes. Metabolic syndrome is an associated cluster of traits that include, but is not limited to, hyperinsulinemia, abnormal glucose tolerance, obesity, redistribution of fat to the abdominal or upper body compartment, hypertension, dysfibrinolysis, and a dyslipidemia characterized by high triglycerides, low HDL-cholesterol, and small dense LDL particles. Insulin resistance has been linked to each of the traits, suggesting metabolic syndrome and insulin resistance are intimately related to one another. The diagnosis of metabolic syndrome is a powerful risk factor for future development of Type 2 diabetes, as well as accelerated atherosclerosis resulting in heart attacks, strokes, and peripheral vascular disease. Inflammatory cytokines, including IL-1, have been shown to mediate inflammation within adipose tissue which appears to be involved in insulin resistance of adipocytes (Trayhurn et al., Br. J. Nutr. 92:347-355, 2004; Wisse, J. Am. Soc. Nephrol. 15:2792-2800, 2004; Fantuzzi, J. Allergy Clin. Immunol. 115:911-919, 2005; Matsuzawa, FEBS Lett. 580:2917-2921, 2006; Greenberg et al., Eur J. Clin. Invest. 32 Suppl. 3:24-34, 2002; Jager et al., Endocrinology 148:241-251, 2007). Adipocytes are cells that store fat and secrete adipokines (i.e., a subset of cytokines) and are a major component of adipose tissue. Macrophages, which are inflammatory cells and the main producers of the inflammatory cytokines, IL-1, TNF-α, and IL-6, also exist within adipose tissue, especially inflamed adipose associated with obesity (Kern et al., Diabetes 52:1779-1785, 2003). TNF-α and IL-6 have been known previously to desensitize adipocytes to insulin stimulation (i.e., insulin resistance).
Because of the problems with current treatments, new therapies to treat Type 2 diabetes and other disease indications such as those disclosed herein are needed to replace or complement available pharmaceutical approaches. The present invention provides a method for treatment of Type 2 diabetes. In addition, the present invention also provides a method for treating obesity, hyperglycemia, hyperinsulinemia, Type 1 diabetes, insulin resistance and disease states and conditions characterized by insulin resistance. The methods disclosed herein comprise, for example, administering an anti-IL-13 antibody or fragment thereof. Methods that directly target the IL-1β ligand with an antibody, particularly antibodies that exhibit high affinity, provide advantages over other potential methods of treatment, such as IL-1β receptor antagonists (e.g., IL-1Ra, Anakinra, Kineret®). The challenge for IL-1 receptor antagonist-based therapeutics is the need for such therapeutics to occupy a large number of receptors, which is a formidable task since these receptors are widely expressed on all cells except red blood cells (Dinarello, Curr. Opin. Pharmacol. 4:378-385, 2004). In most immune-mediated diseases, such as the diseases disclosed herein, the amount of IL-1β cytokine that is measurable in body fluids or associated with activated cells is relatively low. Thus, a method of treatment and/or prevention that directly targets the IL-1β ligand is a superior strategy, particularly when administering an IL-1β antibody with high affinity.